dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction, Tutorial
These quests make up the initial tutorial and introduction to the game. If you are truly new to the Dynasty Warriors series, you may consider running through the entire tutorial. Otherwise, by S ranking the very first battle you are put into, you may skip the entire tutorial & training section. Note: The training section is notorious for being incredibly tedious, so for those that have played a Dynasty Warriors game before, it is highly recommended to skip it by S ranking the aforementioned "First Battle". This page also lists the optional tutorial and information quests that you may repeat infinitely. These are always available. Introductory Quests 'Tutorial Battle (part 1, aka: First Battle)' After creating a character, you will enter this quest automatically. Getting an S rank on this quest will grant you 200 honor, thus allowing you to skip all of the training battles and quests. To get a S rank, follow the instructions below: *Go near the officer in the center of the map. *Defeat some soldiers. The officer will then retreat. *You will be asked to perform Charge Attacks (represented by C#) **C1 means pressing "K" once. **C2 means pressing "J" and then "K" **C3 means pressing "J,J" and then "K" **C4 means pressing "J,J,J" and then "K" *You now need to defeat soldiers as fast as you can. Run around the map clockwise, making some soldiers follow you, then defeat them when they are packed. Keep in mind that these soldiers will stop following you if you run away too far. When you have cleared one full room of soldiers, the next group will spawn. *After clearing 2 waves, and reaching about 200 KOs, a guard will appear in the center of the map. Defeat him. If you can finish all of these within time limit, you will get grade "S" for the quest and receive 200 Honor, and will be able to take the Guard Promotion Test. You will receive 1 Tortoise Amulet as the reward for this quest no matter the result. Note: It is recommended to take the promotion test later if you are not familiar with the game. In this case, you should take a look at the tutorial quests offered by the Instructor in the courtyard. 'Tutorial Battle (part 2, aka: Upgrading with Flasks)' Note: If you got grade "A" on the above quest, you will be forced to do more tutorial battles before you can do anything else. For true novices to the "Koei Warriors" franchise this is for the best, but anyone who has played one of the Warriors games would best just re-create their character and work for an "S" rank in the first quest, as the remaining parts are painfully slow. The second part involves learning about "Upgrade Flasks". Your first quest is to kill 20 enemies, then listen to your commander tell you to use the 2nd upgrade flask (for the Bronze Spear that's Attack+). After that your mission is to upgrade to the 7th upgrade (Combo+) once, then another time. After that you need to kill 200 troops to finish the quest, killing the commander that appears won't end it as he'll constantly reappear. You will receive 1 Hua Tuo's Journal as the reward. 'Tutorial Battle (part 3, aka: Base Fundamentals)' The third part teaches you about capturing a basic base (captain base). Get defeated, respawn at the base, leave the base, and re-capture the base. Note: It is possible to beat the 4 officers that surround you, doing so will end the quest with your commander scolding you for not dying. You get 1 honor for doing this instead of the normal 4. You will receive 1 Hua Tuo's Journal as the reward. 'Tutorial Battle (part 4, aka: Obtaining Items)' The fourth and final part teaches you how to find item pouches and Gear/Weapon boxes in battle. This tutorial will end when you get either the Weapon box or Gear box second. You will receive 1 random item, weapon and gear as the reward. Optional Tutorial Quests Tutorial quests are offered by NPC in the courtyard. They are infinitely repeatable without any cool down. They give out no Domestic Skill points with the exception of TNG: Bases Review which will give 5 Distribution and 10 Peace when completed the first time only, it is unlocked by completing all other Base quests at the Instructor. Training When you have less than 100 honor you can do some training by selecting the Training option at the Instructor till you are able to do melee's. These are always set as Capture matches on the Plains map with Novice difficulty. Leather Pouches and Weapon/Gear chests collected will be given to you after battle even if you lose. You can get as little as 5 honor to as much as 12 honor. You can continue to do this till you reach at least 200 honor to which you will be forced to take the Guard Promotion Test. From Guard rank onward you can't do anymore training. Information Quests Information quests are there to simply give out information. You never actually "take" the quest. However, because they are still considered to be quests, you cannot have a full quest list to access the information. There are no rewards (except for the newfound knowledge), and the quests are always grade E (which does not means anything gameplay-wise). The exception to this is the "TNG: Weapons Testing" quest. This will allow you to take any of the available weapons in the game on a test-run. Scout Quests These quests let you familiarize yourself with certain maps. They can be taken from the Proctor. *Castle *Forest *Fortress *Linked Ships *Mountain Range *Stronghold 2 *Wall Category:Quests